


Like Cats and Dogs

by marlee813



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animalistic, K/S Advent Calendar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlee813/pseuds/marlee813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Academy AU. Jim is a werewolf (a recognized Federation species) and Spock has cat ancestry, which causes an initial animosity. Jim's been in love with Spock for as long as he can remember. Will Spock say yes to Jim's invitation to go with him to the Academy Winter Party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cats and Dogs

“I can’t _believe_ that you are going to… wait,” Bones paused mid step, finger pointed accusingly in Jim’s direction, “no I know _exactly_ why you are going to do this. Don’t you remember the last time you tried to ‘talk civil’ with him, Jim. Cause I do. Eight stitches later.”

“Oh, pfft, Bones, it was just a scratch.”

Jim reveled in the way Bones’ eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he watched with feigned boredom as the shades of Bones’ face started to move towards tomato territory. Sinking lower into his chair Jim shifted his focus to the floor in a desperate attempt to drown out Bones’ squabbling.

“A scratch? A scratch,” Bones said, his tone verging on exasperated, “do you know what kind of diseases he could carry? I’m sick of the two of you fighting like cats and dogs.” 

Jim looked up, smirking, to find Bones staring unseeingly at him, as if he was running some internal commentary only he was privy to. It took a second longer than Jim had anticipated for Bones to get the meaning of what he just said, and by that point Jim could barely contain his laughter.

“Well – ” 

“Don’t,” Bones interrupted, shaking his head vehemently. “Don’t even start.” 

He pretended not to see Bones slowly losing his mind and began picking at his fingernail, long and slightly pointed at the tip, hoping that would deter the good doctor from his grand tirades. 

It didn’t work.

“So you’re not even goin’ to pretend like this is a big deal?” Bones asked, hands on his hips.

“No,” Jim answered coolly. “Wanna know why? Because it _isn’t_ a big deal, Bones.”

“Like hell it isn’t! Just because you turn into a big lug of a creature once every month – to which _I_ am the one responsible for making sure you don’t kill anyone – doesn’t mean that you can act invincible the other twenty-seven to thirty days.”

“I’m not – ” Jim started then stopped. There was nothing he could say to convince Bones of his safety; he’d lumber on, bitch and moan about everything that Jim did. But in the end, Bones was right – though Jim would never admit that to him, no need to inflate his ego – and Jim was thankful for their friendship. Jim looked to Bones to find his face expectant but not pushing. “Look. You need to just trust me right now. I _want_ to do this.”

Jim watched with a growing sense of alarm as Bones’ face went from being pissed off to complete understanding. It usually didn’t take Bones very long to come to the right conclusion but Jim was certain it had never happened this fast before. This time it was Jim’s face turning a particular shade of red and he reached a hand out, attempting to stall Bones’ inevitable blow up.

“Bones – ”

“Goddamnit, Jim!” Bones exploded. “Of all the people at the academy, you had to pick Spock didn’t you? I shoulda realized all that fighting and bickering you two do together in your classes was just your particular brand of foreplay.”

Rolling his eyes so hard Jim was momentarily afraid that they’d get stuck, he stood up and moved closer to Bones, placing a warm and, hopefully, comforting hand on Bones’ shoulder. “I know you’re worried but you need to stop,” Jim said with a laugh, “I’ll be fine. No need to mother hen me.”

Bones blew out a breath, the fight draining out of him as he slumped against Jim’s hand. He nodded. “You’re right, kid. I just can’t help but worry.” He was silent for a minute before chuckling quietly. 

Jim looked to him with a poorly raised eyebrow. “What?”

“It would be just your luck that you had to go and be a cat person.”

“Oh shut up. I am not,” Jim whined petulantly. He moved away from Bones to lean up against the desk.

“You sure ‘bout that?”

“Of course I am.”

“Alright then,” Bones said casually as he wandered over to his desk on the other side of their shared quarters. That was apparently the end of the conversation, as Bones busied himself with rummaging through his already meticulously organized desk.

Jim narrowed his eyes. Bones wasn’t usually so willing to admit defeat but obviously Jim had convinced Bones with his superior debate tactics. He smiled self-assuredly to himself.

However, not two seconds later, Jim began to hear it, a faint _meowww_ emanating from the room. Jim glanced quickly around the room, his ears perking against his will as he struggled to locate the sound. It felt like it was coming from all sides of his quarters.

“Hey Bones?” Jim asked, roaming slowly around the small space. The sound was friendly and welcoming to Jim’s ears.

“Yeah, Jim?” Bones answered, though he looked distracted, his head buried in his PADD. Jim could barely see his face. 

“Do you hear that?” He inconspicuously checked under the desk, but the cat – or whatever was making the noise – was nowhere to be found. Jim frowned. 

“Hear what?” 

Silence filled the room and as much as Jim strained, he couldn’t hear it anymore. “Nevermind,” Jim said, sighing.

“ _Meowwww._ ” 

The sound was closer this time and Jim floundered around, stumbling over the pile of clothes Bones had been bitching at him to get rid of. He was itching, his adrenaline pumping. He had to find where it was fucking coming from.

“ _Meo…_ ” The meow was cut off abruptly by choking and Bones’ PADD clattering to the floor. Jim whipped his head around to find Bones nearly doubled over in his desk chair, hands on his knees, laughter so strong he was struggling for breath. Jim was convinced Bones was going to pass out.

The PADD was opened to an animal emulator site and it took a second to realize that Bones had synced the PADD to their stereo system. Something that _Jim_ had showed him how to do. 

He hoped that Bones _did_ pass out.

“You’re a fucking asshole you know that?” Jim reprimanded, though he couldn’t keep the growing smile off of his face. It seemed as though Jim had taught Bones well.

“Jesus Christ, Jim,” Bones huffed, smiling wider than Jim had ever seen him. “I guess you really are a sucker for pussy.”

Jim punched him in the shoulder, still cautious of the fact that despite his lessened strength he was still much stronger than Bones was. But all Bones did was laugh again as he rubbed his arm. 

“Um. Ow.”

“You deserved that,” Jim said smugly, arms crossed against his chest.

“Yeah,” Bones admitted. “I did. But I won.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jim shook his head fondly. “I’m still going to leave you here to suffer though.”

“Love you too, Jimmy. Now get. I’m sure the hobgoblin is waitin’ for ya.”

Jim flipped Bones the bird as the doors closed silently behind him.

The walk to Spock’s room set Jim’s nerves alight. He’d been trying to get through to Spock for ages and he was sick of beating around the bush. Spock made him feel unlike anything he’d ever felt – clumsy and unsure, but also alive. Jim knew the connection was there, floating just out of reach. If only Spock would _admit_ to it. 

Taking a deep breath, Jim chimed Spock’s quarters, and rolled his eyes when he wasn’t immediately granted access. Spock wasn’t out. Wasn’t _licking_ himself. Jim could smell Spock on the other side of the door and knew that he was probably just standing there contemplating his Vulcan logics.

After what felt like an eternity, the doors swished open. The low reverberating _hsssss_ was Spock’s subconscious warning noise.   
Jim loved it.

“I told you, Spock. You gotta stop doing that,” Jim said, squeezing past the few scant inches Spock left between himself and the doorframe.

“To what are you referring?” Spock asked, ignoring Jim’s blatant disregard for Spock’s personal space and privacy.

“That, uh,” Jim swept his hand out, “that noise you make.”

Spock’s brows pinched, as if he smelled something disgusting. “I did not make any noise.”

“Uh huh.” Jim simpered.

“Is there any reason why you have come here, Mr. Kirk?”

“Jim, Spock. Jim.”

“Semantics. Please answer the question.” Spock moved further into the room, his hands behind his back. It drew his cadet uniform tight across his shoulders and Jim sucked in a breath, focusing on what Spock had just asked him. _Right_ , why he was here.

Spock had played aloof for months, skirting Jim’s advances and generally toying with Jim every time he saw fit. But he also had a side that Jim only scarcely saw. Every month, just before and after Jim’s shift, Spock would change, as if he could sense the transformation and it’s affect on Jim’s demeanor; he’d be nicer, caring even. But just as quickly, Spock would go back to his normal ribbing, as if nothing had ever been different. Jim loved the chase and it did nothing to quell Jim’s feelings, but he ached for more of that Spock, the one he knew wasn’t hiding behind backhanded comments and sarcastic quips.

“I think you know why I’m here.” 

The smirk was so fleeting Jim was sure he’d imagined it, the brief mar to otherwise flawless skin. “Enlighten me… Jim.”

Spock using his name sent a frisson of want sizzling down Jim’s spine. Taking Spock’s lead, he moved forward and plastered on his cockiest grin. If Spock was willing to take a risk than so was he.

“I heard there was a dance happening tonight. The, uh, Academy Winter Party.”

“You are correct,” Spock said. “Your power of observation is astounding, Jim.”

“Wait until you get a load of all the festivities they’re advertising, Spock,” Jim said, using his hand to tick off each activity, “good food, secret santa, oh, hot chocolate? You’d have a blast.”

“Chocolate can be fatal to species with... feline ancestry.”

“Oh shit, Spock,” Jim said with a laugh, mentally checking off hot chocolate from his list of things to potentially woo Spock. “We can try this instead?” Jim stepped forward and reached an arm out. He had barely touched Spock’s arm, his fingers trailing softly against Spock’s cadet uniform, before Spock was backing out of his touch with alarming speed.

“Vulcan’s do not touch casually, Mr. Kirk.”

“I’m sorry, Spock. I didn’t know.”

Jim face must’ve shown some sort of alarm as Spock’s face softened slightly. “It is alright, Jim. You are not aware of the intricacies of my ancestry. We do not speak of them with outworlders.”

And there it was. That demeanor Jim longed for. 

“However,” Spock added, tugging on the arms of his uniform and smoothing out the invisible creases, “I do not suggest you repeat your actions.”

And just as quickly the pinched look was back on his face and Spock’s momentary kindness was gone.

“Look,” Jim said, all pretense gone, “I’m trying here, Spock. Just give me a chance. Come to the dance with me?”

Spock seemed to ponder the question. For too long Spock stared just over Jim’s left shoulder. 

Jim knew the answer before Spock voiced it.

“No,” Spock said, though he refused to meet Jim’s eyes.

“Come on,” Jim coaxed, taking a step forward. “I know you feel something too, Spock. You can’t even look at me right now.”

Spock took a measured step back, keeping the distance equal between them. Jim could see from where he was standing that Spock’s knuckles were white as he grappled for purchase against the desk. Walking the last few steps, Jim closed the space between them, effectively trapping Spock against the desk. 

“Look at me,” Jim said again. The breath was knocked out of him when Spock finally complied with Jim’s request. Spock’s pupils were blown, green flush high on his cheeks. 

“Jim,” Spock mumbled. The low rumble of Spock’s voice went straight to Jim’s dick and he pushed more of his weight forward, shoving Spock up onto his tiptoes.

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” Jim said, thrilled that Spock was finally opening up to him, reacting to him despite his previous reticence.

“It is your intention to provoke me?”

“Is it working?” Jim whispered, mouth close to Spock’s pointed ear.

“No,” Spock repeated, but his voice wavered slightly, his legs opening up more to let Jim slot between them.

“Now why don’t I believe you?” Jim teased.

“Because you,” Spock’s breath hitched, “because you refuse to take no for an answer.”

“Mmm,” Jim moaned. Spock’s pulse had shot up, the beating wild and erratic next to Jim’s hand. “You want me to stop? Just say the word, Spock and I’m gone.”

The shaking intensified underneath Jim’s body, and before Jim even had the time to react, Spock was shoving him off. They were matched for strength; it seemed to surprise Spock as much as Jim, both staring wide-eyed and unblinking at each other.

“Why do you continue to try to elicit a response from me?” Spock snarled, his chest heaving. 

Spock stalked forward, a lithe predator hunting his prey, and Jim felt the backs of his boots hit the far wall. Jim unleashed like a caged animal, the fine hairs on his neck standing on end as he drew himself up to his full height.

“Because I like you, you idiot! Stop _fighting_ me.”

Spock stopped in the corner of the room. For a split second, Jim was terrified that maybe he had read this situation all wrong. The looks, the fighting, the teasing. Maybe it was just Spock trying to tell him off this whole time and Jim had just been too stupid, to caught up, to see it for what it was worth.

Jim’s back connected with the wall so hard, he could feel the drywall crack against his back. Spock had crowded his space, his breath hot against Jim’s face. The look Spock shot him could kill a lesser man, eyes narrow, lip curled. This had to be the end, they were going to fight, right here and right now, and then Jim would have to try to explain this to Bones. It was an unmitigated disaster.

It took all of Jim’s will to stay stock-still. Spock rested his forearms against the wall on either side of Jim’s head and he bent forward, his nose cold against Jim’s pulse point. Jim repressed a shiver at the intimacy, kept his hands curled by his sides to prevent the urge to touch. Mewling softly, Spock closed the distance between their bodies, as if any space between them was unacceptable. Jim heard Spock take a deep breath, his dark hair tickling Jim’s cheek. It was then that Jim realized what Spock was doing. He was scenting him. Confused and dizzy, all it took was one hazy thought for Jim to lose it. 

Spock had never told Jim to stop.

“Spock,” Jim groaned, his dick throbbing in his cadet trousers. He was so jumbled, his body betraying him at every advance Spock made. Spock was running hot and cold, teasing him mercilessly and Jim had no idea what was happening only that he liked it and wanted more.

Finally Spock lifted his head after what felt like hours. The anger was gone, replaced with a heat that lit Jim up from the inside. Spock surged forward, the first touch of lips had Jim nearly collapsing down the wall, Spock’s knee shoved insistently between Jim’s legs kept him barely upright. Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s waist, muffling Spock’s growl with his mouth.

“You have a certain… proclivity, for touching me, Jim,” Spock said, pulling away slightly, just enough to get words out.

All Jim could do was nod, his fingers still ghosting against Spock’s skin, exposed from where his uniform had ridden up.

“I love it,” Jim whined. “Spock. _Please_.”

“You beg nicely… for a dog,” Spock said, haughtily.

Jim took advantage of Spock’s momentary distraction to flip them. He pinned Spock’s hands to the wall, elated at the low rumbling sounds Spock was making as Jim kissed every inch of exposed skin he could reach. 

Jim ground down hard, dragging his cock slowly up and down Spock’s answering bulge. Spock arched up against him like... well, like a cat and Jim couldn't contain his small snort, attempting and yet failing to conceal it in Spock's shoulder.

"Something humorous?" Spock asked, twisting his head to look at Jim.

"Nothing. It's, it's nothing, Spock."

"I presume that laughter, with no apparent cause, is normal in sexual encounters?"

Jim wanted to just say yes, but something about Spock's voice had him stopping short. He sounded kinda hurt. Jim couldn't prevent the small twinge in his stomach, the need to reassure. Letting Spock’s hands go he reached out a finger, trailing it softly against Spock's brow, which lifted under the pressure.

"Sex is supposed to be fun." Jim felt himself smile, soft and warm. 

"Very well," Spock conceded, baring his neck, his mouth slightly smirking, "you may continue."

Jim's dick twitched at the blatant sign of submission, and he dropped his head to the juncture of Spock's shoulder and neck. Spock was warm and spicy smelling and Jim couldn't get enough.

It wasn’t going to last, both of them rutting up against each other, the tension so strong it felt like a taut band ready to snap. The too-cruel drag of cloth set Spock off first, and he grabbed ahold of Jim’s hair as he came, tugging it roughly and muffling his cries into the top of Jim’s head. The wet heat, warm and sticky, had Jim howling his release, despite his efforts to control it.

They both panted as they came down, Spock’s death grip on his hair loosening just enough that Jim could swear that Spock was petting him. He nuzzled into the touch, the contented feeling permeating his entire body. Just feeling Spock, warm and complacent, underneath him had him smiling like a loon. He looked up, just in time to see Spock’s eyes open.

“So?” Jim teased. “How about that party?”

****

The dance was in full swing by the time Spock and Jim had decided to join the festivities. The hall was decorated with hanging disco balls and Christmas lights, fluttering garland, and periodically placed mistletoe. Jim could see his friends, his night vision allowing for him to see easily in the dark. Beside him he could see Spock doing the same, his eyes glowing every time the lights caught Spock’s movements.

“Truce,” Jim said, turning to face Spock.

“To what are you referring?” Spock asked, looking confused. Or as confused as Spock allowed himself to look.

“Us,” Jim said, motioning between them, “no more fighting.”

“While I cannot promise that we will not fight. I will endeavor to be nice to you when we are… alone.”

“Good enough for me,” Jim said, shooting Spock a smile. He quickly touched his fingertips to Spock’s, hoping that would convey his happiness.

“Oh look who it is,” Bones said, appearing out of nowhere. “I’m surprised you guys stopped fucking like rabbits long enough to get out of your room.”

“Since neither me nor Jim are part of the _Leporidae_ family, your assessment is incorrect, Doctor. I believe _Felidae_ or _Canidae_ family would be more accurate,” Spock quipped.

“Oh my god, ugh,” Bones said, gagging.

Jim hung his head, laughing quietly as Bones spluttered, bitching about mental images. Jim kept it to himself that it was Bones who started it and resolved to tease Bones about it for forever. He waved to Bones’ retreating back – dick had left without even saying goodbye – still chuckling at the way he shook his head as if trying to force the visuals out.

“Your friend is an interesting character,” Spock admitted.

“Tell me about it. Now,” Jim said, offering his hand, “dance?”

“As long is there is no hot chocolate in tonight’s plans,” Spock said, hesitating briefly before placing his hand on top of Jim’s.

“Never.”

Jim pulled Spock into the crowd.

THE END.


End file.
